help is given to those who ask
by Blue-10-Spades
Summary: Rick is constantly woken up by Summer's frustrated muttering. It keeps him up every night until one night he grows annoyed and barges into her room. He didn't expect to walk in on her trying, and failing, to masturbate. SumRick. SMUT! Cover image done by a secret someone :)


**help is given to those who ask**

Rick is constantly woken up by Summer's frustrated muttering. It keeps him up every night until one night he grows annoyed and barges into her room. He didn't expect to walk in on her trying, and failing, to masturbate. SumRick. SMUT!

This goes out to all the people who've shown appreciation for my work!

I do not own Rick and Morty.

* * *

The muffled swear is what first catches his attention. The walls at the house are thin so privacy is always rather limited. Rick has heard everything from Morty watching porn in his room to Beth giggling drunkenly from her bed to even Jerry crying in the bathroom.

He usually hears Summer tapping away at her cellphone or playing music, but tonight he hears the springs of her bed creak as she seems to roll around in frustration. He frowns at his wall as another curse hisses out followed by another and another.

 _What the fuck is she doing?_ He thinks as he glances at his clock. It's three in the morning and it is a rare night in which he actually wants to sleep. It's the third time he's caught Summer in a restless mood and it has grown incredibly annoying.

 _I'm trying to fucking sleep_ , He thinks agitatedly and Summer unexpectedly falls silent. The reprieve only last for a minute before he hears her let out a frustrated groan and what sounds like a fist pounding against her mattress.

" _Come on_ ," He hears her hiss through the wall, irritation palpable in her voice. He wants to yell the same thing as he feels his eyes burn for sleep. The bed creaks again and he growls in annoyance. He is up from his bed and out of his room in a flash, his stride long as he crosses the distance between his door and Summer's.

He swings her door open, her name and a cuss upon his lips when he suddenly halts in the doorway.

His eyesight has always been uncannily good and it adjusts to the darkness fast, presenting him with the sight before him.

Summer is strewn atop her bed, bare from the waist down; her knees bent and her pale legs spread wide with her hand positioned between them. His mouth goes dry as he sees now that she is masturbating; a slender digit pistoning in and out of the folds between her thighs.

 _Oh, fuck._

He is frozen, fixated on her face and the urgent crease in her brow as her finger dips in and out of her cunt.

He can hear a voice in the back of his head yelling at him to leave but his legs refuse to move and his eyes are unable to look away. He shifts his weight forward and the floor gives a loud creak. Summer's eyes snap open and she screams when she spots him in her doorway.

"Summer," He begins but is interrupted by the pillow she flings at his head.

"Get out!" She cries as she haphazardly gathers her blankets to bunch around her exposed lower half. He quickly shuts the door and retreats back to his room.

When he gets to his room he lies in bed and listens; he can no longer hear Summer on the other side of the wall and so he closes his eyes and attempts to fall asleep.

But the image of Summer's fingers working herself to an orgasm, the way her eyes clenched shut, and how she bit her bottom lip; they all play over and over in his mind until he lets out a heaving sigh and scrubs his palms against his face.

"I need a drink," He mutters into the darkness.

.

.

.

Rick stays up all night watching TV on the couch, distracting himself from his thoughts. But no program he watches is able to scrub away the image that loops in his brain.

His eyes are bloodshot as hell and his mood is shit when Summer finally walks downstairs and enters the living room. He expects her to avoid him but she, surprisingly, seems unperturbed by him. In fact she looks rather cross as he watches her grab her backpack and jostle into Morty on her way to the couch.

"Watch where you're going, dingaling!" She snaps at Morty and the young boy leaves in a huff. Rick gives her a scrutinizing look as she dumps her homework onto the coffee table, clearly irritated.

"Yeesh, Summer…still pent up?" He tossed out and while the look Summer sent him was scathing he can spot the mortified blush that blooms on her cheeks. He arches a brow, a frown pulling at his lips as he examines her face.

 _Holy shit, she didn't fucking—_

He throws his arms up agitatedly, beer sloshing out of his can and spilling onto the table. She hisses at him and shuffles her papers away from the beer the froths on the wood surface.

"Are you kidding me, Summer?" He yells. "A-am, am I—am I getting a fucking encore performance? Cause I'm—I'm trying to fucking _sleep_ tonight."

"Don't talk to me," She growled, and returned to her homework. Beth had mentioned to him that Summer was stressed from finals but this was fucking ridiculous. She looked about ready to throttle the nearest person. He narrows his eye and takes a sip from his beer as she nearly erases a hole into her paper.

"I thought you 'choose to get C's'*." He grumbled and Summer throws him a flat expression.

"Grandpa, I'm the class valedictorian."

"Oh la dee da~" He mumbles, before raising his voice. "Summer, I-I-I'm just going to say this once—Hurry up and fucking take care of your— take care of your fucking teen hormones, dammit."

"What?" She asks indignantly, and he sees more red rise up to her cheeks. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying fl-flick the bean, do the downstairs DJ, butter your muffin—wh-whatever, I don't—I-I'm saying fucking _masturbate_ , Summer."

"Grandpa Rick!" She yells, horrified, but he shakes his head and carries on into an angry tirade.

"No, Summer, your fucking fru- _UUUU-_ strations are keeping me up at night and I-I'm not—I-I-I can't fucking deal with this bullshit, and if I have to I swear I'll—I'll fucking—"

"I can't!" She blurts out, cutting him off mid speech.

"What?" He asks and watches as she glares up to him, entire face suffused with color.

"I fucking can't, okay?" She says, irritated, before her demeanor devolves into something more self-conscious. "I'm trying, just…nothing I do gets me there."

His brain freezes for a moment and he has to take a second to recollect his thought process.

"Oh." He finally settles on. He suddenly feels like an ass.

"T-that's, um—a-a lot of women struggle with that. You just—just have to find what, ugh, what works for you." He says and cringes while doing so. Now he wishes he had just ignored her like usual. He takes another sip of his beer and turns his attention back to the television, subtlety ending the conversation.

He expects Summer to get back to her work, and she does. But only fifteen minutes pass in silence before she turns to him with a pensive expression.

"Help me."

"Help you what?" He asks, attention only half on her.

"You know…help me…masturbate." She whispered, voice soft and shy.

He swings his head to her so fast he feels his neck crack. He stares at her in stunned silence and his mouth falls open as he momentarily struggles to find words.

"Holy shit, Summer!" He finally yelled, still startled. "Y-y-you can't just—what the fuck kind of request is that?"

"Well?" She pressed. "Yes or no?"

"No, obviously! What the hell do y-you—I-I-I can't even put into words how disturbing this is right now."

"Don't try to judge me! Not after all the weird shit you're into," She shot back.

"Well, then it must be an indicator how obviously twisted I think this is." Summer's brows furrowed and he was alarmed to see frustrated tears building in her eyes. His expression softened.

"H-hey, Summer, I—you can do it. I…believe in you?"

"I can't. I don't know how to do it by myself," She mumbled.

"S- _seriously_?" He asked incredulously. "No one's ever finger fucked you before? _Really_?"

"Yes, really," She snapped at his disbelieving tone, a mortified blush rising to her cheeks. "I've only had one boyfriend and we only dated for a week. I've tried masturbating but I don't get anywhere with it. I…I need you to show me how."

"I'll lend you some porn," He relents and Summer shook her head ruefully.

"I already tried that. It didn't work." She looks up to him then.

"I just…really need your help Grandpa Rick. _Please_."

Rick hesitates. He should say no; it's even at the tip of his tongue.

But he's never seen Summer with this pleading expression on her face, practically begging him to teach her how to please herself. His cock twitches at the very thought and he frowns at his perversity. He really should say no.

"Okay."

But he's never been good at saying no.

Summer sends him a look of gratitude and nods her head.

"Okay." She repeats. "I'll um…you can come in at around twelve, I guess. If that time works for you."

It sounds like she's arranging a fucking interview and he grimaces, attention turning back to the TV and the show that has replaced what he was previously watching.

"Yeah, whatever," He says, expression once again impassive. "I-I'll see you at twelve."

She lingers, obviously not catching the dismissal, or perhaps having second thoughts. He is about to snap at her when suddenly she leans forward, her arms coming to wrap around his shoulders in a tight embrace.

"Thank you," She says and Rick grunts before carefully disentangling himself from her. She gathers her homework after that and retreats to another room leaving Rick to his thought. He downs the rest of his beer and sighs.

He already regrets his decision.

.

.

.

When twelve o'clock rolls around he strolls up to Summer's room and knocks on the door. It swings open after the first tap and his eyes rake over Summer as she stands in her nightclothes of loose shorts and oversized tank top. Her room is dark in the background, the lights having been shut off.

"Come in," Summer says and moves to the side so Rick can enter. He passes the threshold and thinks _No turning back now_ and waits for Summer to close the door before flopping onto her bed.

"So how do you want to do this?" He asks while staring up at the ceiling. He hears Summer's soft steps before the bed creaks and dips. Summer's side presses against his and the warmth from her body seeps through his lab coat.

"I don't know," Summer says, tone light. "I'm just going to do whatever you tell me." Her words send a jolt to his cock and he internally groans because does Summer ever realize what she says?

She probably does and doesn't even give a shit.

He pushes himself up to a sitting position, and shuffles back to lean against the headboard; Summer rises up to give him an inquisitive look. He spreads his legs, bending them at the knee, and pats the space between his thighs.

"Come sit here." He commands and sees as Summer looks to his crotch hesitantly. He glowers, mouth sliding opening to berate her when suddenly she shifts to her knees and crawls over to him. The wide collar of her tank top dips low and he catches sight of her bare breasts.

 _Goddammit_ , He thinks, mood plummeting even as his dick begins to rise. Summer stops between his legs and he swivels his finger to indicate he wants her to turn. She does, back pressing against his chest and legs kicking out to mirror his. She slides back to bring them flush and her ass brushes against his half-hard dick tortuously. He lets out a shaky exhale, hands flying up to her hips to stop her backwards progression.

"Grandpa Rick?" She inquires and he grimaces.

"Ugh, d-don't—don't call me grandpa while we're doing this, okay?" He felt like a creep enough as it is.

"Okay." She softly agrees and he can hear the nerves in her voice. He gives a small sigh and wonders what the fuck he is doing.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks. "W-we can—I can figure out something else," His hands start to pull away from her hips when suddenly her hands settle over his.

"I want this." She tells him strongly.

"…If you're sure." He certainly isn't. "T-take off your shorts and underwear."

She hesitates only briefly before doing what he says. His hands run up to rest along her narrow waist as she leans into his chest and arches her ass up to slide her clothing off. He can't resist taking a look and he sees pale skin, interrupted by a small strip of trimmed red hair. His cock grows harder in his pants and he shifts.

Summer tosses her clothes into the darkness of her room and he loops an arm around her waist as his right hand covers hers. Her hand is soft and delicate compared to his, her skin unmarred by the scars and callouses that covered his palm. Her hand trembles nervously beneath his and he brings it up to press a kiss against the underside of her wrist.

She gives a startled inhale at the unexpected gesture.

He kicks out her feet, spreading her legs wider, and pulls her till her back is flush against his chest.

"H-how do you usually start this off?" He asks and she is silent for a long moment.

"I usually just, you know—" She makes a scooping manner with her finger and Rick casts her an incredulous look.

"Jesus Christ, Summer—n-no wonder you're fucking struggling." He criticizes and he can feel as Summer huffs beneath his hold, nerves temporarily leaving her. "Girl's typically need to feel some arousal before they wet their fingers, you know?"

"Obviously, I don't," She says waspishly.

"Well, w-w-what revs your engine—what gets you in the— in the fucking mood?" Summer tenses up and silence descends upon them once more. He gives a tremendous sigh and lets his head fall to her shoulder.

"C'mon, baby—y-you gotta help me out here." He mumbles into her neck and feels her pulse jump along his lips. He arches his brow.

"You like that?" He asks, lips sliding against her skin. Goosebumps break along her flesh and he puffs a short breath of laughter at her silence.

"Or maybe…you like it when I call you baby." Her breath hitches. _Bingo_.

"Ahhh, th-that's—that's cute," He murmurs.

"Don't tease me," Summer hisses petulantly and he chuckles.

"Baby," He drawls in her ear and feels her shiver. "That's exactly what I'm trying to do."

He releases her waist and grabs onto her other hand and manipulates both palms to run over the tops of her thighs, swooping it to the outside and then bringing it back to curve close to the junction between her thighs.

"Since you're not going to divulge what you like, I'll just show you what I do."

He drags her hands up, ghosting over the neat red curls on her mound before sliding them across her stomach to run up smoothly over her nipples. Summer lets out a gasp and he pushes his nose into her hair, inhaling the strawberry scent of her shampoo.

"Do you like touching yourself, baby?" He mumbles into her hair. "Cause you do it so well."

"Grand—ugh, _Rick_ ," Summer whimpers as he presses into her fingers and has them circle her breasts. He lays her palms flat and circles them over her breasts until both nipples are taut and hard.

"Such a good girl," He says and kisses her temple.

He pulls her left hand up, traces it against the sensitive skin at her neck and moves her right hand, moving it low, low until he can push the heel of her palm against her pussy. Summer whimpers as he slides her palm in a circle and then up and down; her fingers following her motions to lightly stroke against her slit.

"Y-you know what I like, baby?"

"W-what?" Summer asks, voice shaky.

"I like the initial push," He says and presses down on her middle finger until it slowly enters her. Summer gives a startled gasp that he lightly mirrors when he feels just how wet she already is. "I like that glide. Let's me know how easy it'll be to slide my dick home. How smooth it'll be when we finally _fuck_."

Summer gives a soft cry as he pulls their hand back and forth, fingers sliding in and out of her dripping cunt. His cock is hard and pulsing and he presses it firmly against her ass.

He brings her other hand under and up her tank top so that he can press it against her bare left breast. He makes her knead it softly, calloused palms engulfing her small, delicate hand. He pretends it's an accident when his thumb brushes against an erect nipple.

She gives a stifled gasp at the contact and he's quick to pull his arm away, and instead he wraps it around her waist tightly. His hand burns to touch her more and he must dig his fingers into her hip to prevent himself.

"That's right," He murmurs softly as the hand he'd abandoned continues to fondle herself. His right hand is still leading her, middle finger pressing against her own as he guides it into the slick heat of her opening. She is so fucking wet, juices gliding against his digit so deliciously that his dick is throbbing with desire.

He tightens his arm around her waist, drags her closer until he can slowly grind against her ass. If she can feel his hardness she doesn't say anything, just gives a soft moan and brings the hand that was massaging her breast down to cover the one still gripping hard to her hip. She laces their fingers together and he lets her.

Thinks maybe it'll stop his hand from roaming across her body.

He continues to thrust their fingers into her cunt and he feels Summer's hip rock against their joint hands. Sweat slides down her neck and he trails his tongue up, licking it away. He kisses her temple as she cries raggedly against him.

"F-find your clit, Summer," He instructs her.

"What?" She asks, muddled.

"Your clit—y-you gotta—find it and—" He realizes she probably wouldn't even know what to do and so he hesitates. He wouldn't know how to explain it; it's something that would need to be felt. He gives a sigh and tugs their hands out from her opening. She makes a displeased noise.

"Hey, I didn't—" She gasps when she feels his finger plunge into her, his thumb coming up to circle her clit. The pleasure that hits her is so sharp that she arches against him, mouth falling open to moan.

" _Riiiiiccckkk…"_

His cock twitches at the way she says his name and he squeezes the fingers that are still interlocked with his. He kisses the side of her neck.

"Gotta—gotta be quiet, baby." He whispers. "Y-you-you're going to wake the whole house."

"So _good_ ," She says and his gaze cuts across the room to where her vanity mirror is situated. He can see how she shuts her eyes, mouth falling open as he begins to lightly drag his thumb against her clit.

He continues to pump his finger in and out of her, the digit plunging all the way to the knuckle. He wishes that it were his cock buried inside her, bringing her to her peak. He grunts and adds another finger and she let's out a small whimper, her head falling back against his sternum.

"Ahhh, I—I need—" She can't put into words what she needs but Rick can guess. She is nearing her orgasm and he thinks, fuck it, he's already half way to hell, might as well finish strong.

The arm he has wound around her waist moves up as his hand comes up to palm her breast. Her hand flies up to grab onto his hair and she gives a sharp tug as he rolls a pebbled nipple between his deft fingers.

She cries out when he gently pinches it. " _Yes,_ oh my god… _ahhh_ …"

He runs his tongue along the side of her neck again and feels as she tightens around his fingers.

"C'mon, baby," He encourages softly into her ear. "You-you're almost there." She gasps loud as his fingers hit something sensitive, and her voice carries up with unadulterated bliss.

He moves his hand from her tit and shoves the side of it between her mouth. She bites down hard on the fleshy base of his thumb and he kisses the spot beneath her ear. Her right hand pulls hard on his hair, dragging his head down until his chin is digging into her shoulder.

He likes the sting against his scalp; when he begins to suck on the junction of her neck and shoulder she yanks even harder. His gaze is dark as he watches her mirror, waiting for her undoing. He gives a few more pumps with his fingers when he finally sees the moment it happens.

Summer arches into him, her hips bucking up wildly as he feels her clench around his fingers. Her hand yanks his hair sharply while her other hand digs nails into his leg. Her mouth falls open and he shoves his hand in further, smothering the cry of ecstasy she gives.

He drinks her expression up thirstily, watches with pride as she gasps and moans, riding her orgasm to the end.

"That's right, baby," He coos into her ear as he feels her tongue run along the length of the hand he has jammed in her mouth. "Let it all go."

" _Rick_ ," She cries, her words muffled.

He waits until her body sags against his before he removes his fingers from her opening. His fingers are dripping and curiosity strikes him hard. He brings it up to his mouth before he can stop himself and licks up Summer's juices.

His dick gives a hard throb; suddenly he wants to taste it from the source and he lacks any self-control to stop himself.

 _Shit._

"H-hey, Summer, I'm—I'm going to try something," He mumbles and pulls his hand out from her mouth. There is a bite mark along the side of his palm; deep indents that delineates Summer's passion. He curls his hand, runs his fingers along it, and waits for her breathless agreement before he is sliding out from behind her.

Her limp body falls against her mattress and he stands at the foot of her bed before she can blink.

"What're you—" He curls his hands under her knees and yanks hard until her ass is at the edge of the mattress. She rises on shaky elbows to observe him. A blush rises to her face as Rick kneels between her parted legs, and she watches, frozen, as his face dips down to her pussy.

Her body seizes up as he swipes his tongue against her slit and her body falls back as a breathless gasp tears out of her mouth. He gives another lick and her legs wrap around his shoulder, her heels digging into his back and crushing him close. Her body curls up and she grips onto his hair tightly, dragging his head until he is buried in her cunt.

He slides his hands up and wraps them around the curve of her hips, digs his fingers in and licks her up ravenously. Her fingers fist in his hair and he feels her arch up into his mouth.

"Ahhh," She breathes out as the flat of his tongue smoothes up her cunt at a slow, steady pace. Her legs slide closer as the pleasure builds up and he hooks his elbows under her knees, his hand coming up and over so his fingers can curl into her thighs and gently pry her open.

He pauses his ministrations to press a kiss against both inner thighs, before slowly running his tongue up soft flesh until it finds her opening once more. Summer breathes erratically as he laps up her pussy. She gives a particularly loud gasp when he shift one of his hands and inserts a digit into her cunt.

Her fingers tighten in his hair as he pumps his finger in and out.

"Shhh, baby," He murmurs into her thigh, his mouth wet from her and from his drool. He looks to her face from where he kneels between her legs and sees her breasts heave as she catches her breath.

Her face is flushed and her eyes are glazed over but she gives a shaky nod of her head and grabs a nearby pillow to muffle the sounds she releases. The hand still curled in his hair gives a sharp tug and he chuckles as he once again works Summer up to an orgasm.

It doesn't take long before he can feel her tensing up beneath his stimulation— the second orgasm always quicker than the first—and he continues to pump his finger into her cunt even as his tongue circles and slides against her clit.

When his mouth covers the bundle of nerves and softly sucks, Summer's heels dig into his shoulders hard and she fists his hair tightly. Her pussy clenches around his finger and she arches as he continues his last strokes.

Her pillow muffles her cries of pleasure but he can still make out his name amongst them. He waits until she falls quiet and sags against the bed before he removes his finger, dips it in his mouth and savors her taste, before wiping it against his lab coat.

Summer quietly catches her breath until finally she moves the pillow and meets his gaze.

He takes in the red against the bridge of her nose and cheeks, the lightness in her eyes, and the sleepiness in her features. The pride he'd felt after fingering her to an orgasm wells up in his gut once more.

"I've never felt anything like that before," Summer breathes out and the high he feels starts to leave him, replaced now with sobering clarity.

"Was that—y-you'd never had an orgasm before?" He asks and the responding silence is answer enough. He curses beneath his breath. He'd never guess that between his two grandchildren _Summer_ would be the innocent one.

He runs a palm over his face and slowly gets to his feet. He takes a few steps back, physically distancing himself from his actions. Summer watches him rise and follows his example.

She pads her way over to him and his eyes run the length of her pale legs to the junction between her thighs and the small strip of red hair that lays there. She's standing before him now and he keeps his face neutral as she opens her mouth to speak.

"Are you—" She stops whatever she is about to say and looks pointedly at the erection that is straining against his pants. He's about to say something crass when suddenly she looks up, her hands falling down to curl over his belt buckle.

"Can I give you a blowjob?" She asks, eyes too sweet and guileless for the words that just came out of her mouth. His cock jumps and her eyes swivel to it then back to him.

" _What?"_ He asks, shocked, like he didn't just fucking eat her out five seconds ago.

"I've never given anyone a blowjob before," She tells him and he wonders why he is surprised with this knowledge when he just assisted her with, _apparently_ , her first ever orgasm.

She is already unbuckling his belt before he can answer. His hands come down to halt her.

"H-hey, Summer, this—I did this to help you," The lie is bitter on his tongue and he wants some whiskey to bury the taste. He swallows and continues. "I don't need you to—I-I-I can take care of this on my own."

She gives him an imploring expression.

"But I want to. I want to help you." She says voice candid and sweet and it strikes a chord with him.

He's never been very good at saying no.

"Okay."

His hands fall to his sides and Summer unbuttons his pants and slides down his zipper. Her gaze is filled with awe as she pulls his pants and underwear down, freeing his cock. She kneels before him and reflex has him curling his fingers into her hair.

His gaze falls heavy with lust as he watches her run a tentative hand over the shaft of his penis, fingertips ghosting up until they run over the head of his cock and the pre cum that leaks out of it.

Her touches were hesitant, her expression radiating a naivety he wanted to snatch up and sully with his own darkness.

She looks up to him as she wraps a hand around the base of his cock, other hand coming up to wrap around the back of his knee. His eyes meet hers as she leans forward, kisses the tip of his dick and then tentatively wraps her lips around it.

He gave a groan as she licks at the precum, her tongue swirling around the head and giving a gentle suck. His fingers tighten around the red strands of her hair and her gaze is inquisitive as she bobs her head down and back up.

 _Am I doing this right?_

"Y-yeah, baby—that's—that's it," He murmurs huskily. He must restrain himself from gripping the back of her head and ramming his cock to the back of her throat. Summer isn't some groupie or bar floozy and he isn't going to treat her like one. His fingers clench and his legs shake but he lets her continue her slow, hesitant explorations.

"Doing, _ahhhh_ —doing s-so fucking good, baby." He praises. Summer seems to grow emboldened by his words as her hot mouth suddenly slides up towards the base of his shaft, her tongue running along the bottom.

 _Jesus—she's trying to deep throat me._ He gently tugs on her hair, trying to pull her back even though every nerve in his body is screaming at him to shove her head down till her lips touch the thatch of silver hair that rest above his penis. He knows he has a bigger than average dick and he'd rather not Summer hurt herself on it.

"T-take it easy, Summer, I don't want you to— _fuck_ —" His dick hits the back of her throat and she gags, throat tightening around his member. He lets out a ragged breath and struggles to bring his hips back.

"Slow, baby. Y-you don't need to, to impress me." He says softly, fingers running through her red hair. She meets his eyes and dips her head back down his length. Her lips slide up to the hand wrapped up around the base of his cock before sliding back down.

His fingers fist in her hair as her head bobs up and down his cock, her tongue running along the length and circling the head before licking the pre cum that leaks out.

She moves her hand and strokes it up and down his shaft in tandem with her mouth and he groans at the added stimulation.

"Tighter, baby," He commands and her grip tightens around his cock in response. His breath comes out raggedly as her pace picks up, her strokes becoming faster and head bouncing up and down in quick succession.

She sucks hard at his cock and his body begins to bow over, his legs shaking beneath him. His hand trembles in her hair and he pulls sharply at her red strands.

His balls tighten and he lets out a shaky exhale as he feels the buildup that usually precedes an orgasm. It came faster than typical and under normal circumstances he'd be embarrassed. Now he is just riding the current that coils deep in his gut; feeling as it rises up and overtakes his body, clouding all thoughts except the approaching explosion.

"S-summer, pull back, I-I'm going to cum," He says and tugs on her hair. Summer ignores him and continues her ministrations. The pleasure wells up fast and he tries to tug her away once more.

"Summer, I'm going to—" The orgasm hits him hard and his fingers curl into her hair tightly as his legs nearly give out.

" _Fuck_ ," He hisses as stars burst in his vision and his eyes clench shut against the tidal wave of pleasure that courses through his body. Cum shoots out of his dick in hot spurts, hitting the back of Summer's throat. When the immediate feeling passes he reopens his eyes and watches, heavy lidded, as Summer swallows every drop.

Something dark and possessive wells up in his chest as he watches her ingest his semen but it tumbles away, replaced with shocks of pleasure as Summer continues to suck his dick clean.

Just when he feels like he is about to collapse from sensory overload, Summer pulls off of his dick with a wet pop.

"Was it okay?" She asks and runs the back of her wrist over her mouth.

Technique wise it wasn't the best blowjob he'd gotten, not by a long shot. But he'd never felt such a rush, never cummed so hard in his life then in this moment. He speculates on whether or not it's from the novelty of the experience; getting blown by his granddaughter. The taboo nature of the act sends a thrill to his gut that gets him hard all over again.

"Shit," He mutters and stares at her as she continues to kneel at his feet. He likes it, likes the way it makes him feel. His addictive nature is rearing up and he swallows.

He needs to get the fuck out of here.

He swallows, meets her expectant stare, and nods.

"I-it—it was amazing, baby," He tells her and watches as she grins at the praise.

He feels a heavy weight settle in the pit of his stomach as he rights his underwear and pants.

He redoes his button and zipper, leaves his belt undone, and then hesitates before holding his hands out to Summer. When she takes them he pulls her up to a standing position, meets her eyes briefly, and then moves his hand to cradle the back of her head.

Maybe he is still high on the orgasm or something but he finds himself leaning down to press a kiss against Summer's forehead. Her breath hitches and he finds it a little cute that she's affected by a goddamn kiss on the head when just fifteen minutes ago he'd been nose deep in her pussy.

"I-I hope that helped," He murmurs, voice abnormally sincere. He is already turning towards the door before she can respond.

He creaks open the door and steps through when he hears her say softly, "It did…thank you."

He grunts and shuts the door behind him.

He walks to his room and falls into his cot. He thinks it should be hard to sleep after what'd he just done. He blinks and falls asleep in the next instance.

It's the best sleep he'd had in ages.

.

.

.

"Holy—Summer, is that a hickey?"

Rick looks up and instantly inhales his pancake. He hacks, a fist coming up to pound on his chest until his airway is clear. There's a fucking hickey, clear as day right on Summer's neck.

His eyes meet hers and the memory of him sucking her neck as his fingers brought her to an orgasm comes to his brain so abruptly that his cock starts to harden beneath the table.

He coughs, hand sliding up to cover his mouth and the fucking heat that suddenly spreads across his face. Beth notices first and touches his shoulder, concerned.

"Dad, are you sick?" She asks as Jerry interrogates Summer in the background.

Yeah, Beth, he's the sickest fuck he knows.

"I-I'm—I'm okay, sweetie." He says, gaze once again falling on the hickey upon Summer's neck. He'd left hickeys on all of his partner's; it was a symptom of his possessiveness that he'd never really grown out of.

"Y-you gonna cover that up?" He asks without thinking, eyes shifting to her face. Summer hesitates, a blush growing beneath his attention, before she nods.

"Yeah, um—I left my makeup bag down here." She says and sits down across from him to the plate Beth had prepared for her. Disappointment ekes into his chest and he quashes it viciously.

Summer didn't fucking belong to him.

He shoves more pancakes into his mouth and grimaces as the bread has taken on a pasty quality.

"So, who gave you that hickey, Summer?" Jerry asks, voice stern. Summer sighs irritably and slices into her pancakes.

"Does it matter, dad?"

"Ugh, yeah," He says, tone obvious. "Clearly the guy who did that has no respect for you—I mean, you'd have to be a real _asshole_ to leave that on your partner."

"Why don't you mind your own fucking business, Jerry," Rick snaps, anger prominent. The room falls silent at his sudden wrath. He catches Summer's face, her expression unreadable, before quickly looking away. He grumbles and pushes away from the table.

"I'm not feeling well," He says flatly. "Thanks for breakfast, sweetie."

He heads to the garage and doesn't come out for the rest of the day.

.

.

.

A few days pass and interactions between him and Summer start to resemble how it used to be. Sometimes he catches her staring at his hands or mouth and he's stared at the hickey on her neck more than once. His fingers will trace against the bite mark that bruised along his palm and remembers with painful clarity what her mouth is capable of.

She sasses him and he gives snarky replies in return and everything is almost normal.

But one day Summer approaches him as he sits on the couch and he can tell she wants something. He keeps his eyes forward, gaze not straying from the television. She moves to stand in front of it and he sighs, attention finally coming up to her face. Her hand comes up to rub at her neck, palm gliding over the now faded hickey he left there.

"I need your help again."

He should say no, he really should.

But he's never been good at saying no…

"Okay."

…And he doesn't want to, anyway.

END.

* * *

So, I've leveled up my sin with this one lol.

Um, this was mostly a writing exercise for me to see I could write something like this. I've mentioned to rad-braybury on Discord that I've never been big into writing sex scenes. In fact, I've never even written a kiss scene in my work until I fell into this ship. Now I'm busting out smut lol. It's weirdly therapeutic. But, yeah, I just want to say this was a product of a lot of research, guys. I'm not lying when I say I don't write NSFW stuff.

But I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Anyway, I currently have a one shot I should've finished last week but it's being stubborn. Hopefully, I'll be done with it by next month.

Also, if you're reading this off my ff account I expect this to be deleted at some point. My SumRick work is also posted at Ao3 under Blue10Spades if it does get deleted.

Send me SumRick trash to my tumblr blue10spade. It inspires me to write more :).

*The Summer that chooses to get C's is from his past dimension. This Summer is apparently a straight A student according to the rickandmortyrickstaverse.


End file.
